50 Themes of SHIKE
by Demeter16
Summary: Join Sheik and Ike as they find new ways to love, laugh, and survive the world and each other. Themes include: Trust, Rage, Lust, Honesty, and Affection. For the full 50 themes, head on over to my profile. Current Theme: Doubt - Next Theme: Torture
1. Introductions

**Hello, reader! This is my first fanfic, so I hope I don't disappoint. I don't own anything but the story! SSBB, Sheik, Ike, and all other characters do not belong to me!**

* * *

A faint warm feeling descended upon my shoulder and I stirred. I didn't like being touched. I heard a male voice whisper, saying "Why won't she wake up?"

"I'll try shaking her again." _Marth?_ The warm feeling returned to my shoulder. "Sheik, wake up," Marth said, gently shaking me.

"What's that thing on her face?" an unfamiliar male voice said. _He better not touch my cowl. _I felt gentle fingers brush against my face, feeling my skin itch at a foreign touch.

"Ike, I wouldn't do that if I were you." So it was Ike with Marth. He was one of the new characters to join brawl.

"Don't worry, she's dead asleep, anyway. She won't know if we take a peek underneath. I'm sure you're just as curious," Ike retorted. I was going to get a kick out of this. His rough fingers grabbed my cowl and I felt the cowl begin to lower. As soon as I felt the cool air tickle my nose, I instantly flashed open my red eyes. I meet his blue eyes briefly, feeling a weird feeling inside me. Startled, Ike jumped back with a yelp, tripping over his cape and landing on his butt.

Marth erupted with laughter. "Told you so," Marth said, regaining his composure. I adjusted my cowl and stood up, dusting myself off. I had fallen asleep in the meadow outside of the Smash Mansion. It had gotten too loud for my liking when the newcomers came so I simply got up and left.

"We came here to tell you that you have a match in an hour. Just thought we should tell you because Samus said you haven't eaten anything all day," Marth stated. Ike had gotten up off the ground and was cleaning his cape. I nodded in thanks and slowly turned to leave.

"Does she even talk?" Ike asked.

"Yes but it takes some time for her to get used to strangers.." I heard Marth answer. They were too far for me to hear the rest. But, that feeling I had when I locked eyes with him, it was strange. I have never felt that feeling in my life. I shook the thought away and headed for the Smash Mansion.

"Sheik! You're finally here!" I heard Peach's voice pierce my ear as soon as I walked in. She was sitting on the couch with Mario watching TV.

"Yes, I'm here," I answered, ducking for the kitchen. Zelda and Samus were sitting down and eating.

"Good afternoon," Zelda greeted me. I nodded in hello, before opening the fridge.

"Jeez, I wish I could sleep till noon and no one would notice," Samus muttered. I grabbed some toast and cheese, considering making a grilled cheese sandwich.

"You noticed and sent Marth and Ike to find me," I answered.

"Only because you had a match. If you didn't, I think I would've let you stay there until hunger drove you inside," she stated.

"And here I am," I said, holding up two pieces of toast. Samus rolled her eyes. I placed the cheese on the toast and slid it inside the toaster oven, setting the timer.

"Okay, you two. I think that's enough," Zelda said, instantly quieting both of us. I sighed, getting impatient with my sandwich.

"So, who am I up against?" I asked.

"Well, the first match is between you and Pikachu and the second match is a team battle with a 2 stock life. You and Samus versus Link and Ike," Zelda explained "but I can always switch places with you if you get tired." I knew I was going to get my ass kicked by that Pokémon. His electric attacks were almost impossible to dodge. On the other hand, the team battle could be easy. Since both Samus and I knew Link's weaknesses, we could easily exploit them. As for Ike, I have never brawled with him before. We would have to try different tactics and see which one could work best.

"As long as I get Link. I still need to pay him back for drawing a mustache on my helmet," Samus fumed. Zelda and I giggled, both of us remembering how angry she was upon seeing her suit with a mustache colored in by a black sharpie.

"Fine, you can have him. He isn't much of a challenge for me anyway," I agreed. The timer rang and I pulled out my sandwich, putting it on a plate and sitting next to them. I pulled down my cowl and took a bite, instantly spitting it out, feeling my tongue burn in response.

Samus chuckled and got up to put her plate in the sink. "I'm going to go get ready. Don't be late," she said, leaving the kitchen. I nodded and picked up my sandwich again. Zelda wasn't much of a talker, unless it was around Link, her boyfriend. Even though dating was forbidden in the Smash Mansion, Master Hand couldn't say no to Zelda's puppy-eyed look. Hell, even the Master Hand thought Link and Zelda made a good couple.

"Not hungry?" I heard Zelda ask. I looked up, meeting her crystal blue eyes.

"It's just hot," I said, referring to my sandwich. She nodded before getting up to put her plate in the sink.

"You should hurry to go get ready. Remember, if you don't feel well after your first battle, I'll step in for the second," she explained again.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I answered. Ever since we split, Zelda has always been the "older sister". She was always looking out for me. She left me to eat my sandwich, which was now considerably cool. I quickly ate it and headed upstairs. I hadn't realized how fast time could fly. There was only 20 minutes until the match started. Quickly dashing to my room, I started suiting up, tying my bandages and storing blades. I grabbed quickly teleported to the waiting area, where I found Pikachu waiting for me. He waved at me and said his name. _I still don't understand why the Pokémon say their names_ I thought to myself. Before I could wave back, the teleporters appeared to take us to the fighting arena, Final Destination. It was a timed match, a quick 2 minute brawl. I took a few deep breaths.

"3!...2!...1!... GO!"

I quickly dashed across the stage, attacking the Pokémon first. Pikachu retaliated, sending bolts of electricity surging through my body. I was stunned and locked into his fury of attacks. Clearly, he had been training more than I have. I quickly dodged and used some air attacks, though that wasn't working either. Even while I was in the air, he would bring down electricity. Damn it, I was gaining too much percent. At this rate, I'll be easy to KO. I quickly rolled away, throwing some blades as a distraction and ran towards him. I vanished and appeared right behind him, kicking him twice before I grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. Pikachu released a bolt of electricity at me, stopping me in my tracks. After I regained my senses, it was too late. Pikachu did a smash attack, sending me flying. _No! No! No! _I saw the end of map, threatening to swallow me. I jumped and vanished as I got near the stage. But the Pokémon knew where I was going to land. Using his up smash, I went soaring upwards and I spiraled away, a scream escaping my lips.I was instantly teleported back into stage. Only 40 seconds remained, which was not going to give me enough time to land a kill. I tried anyway, giving Pikachu a rather high percentage. Soon, he just started dodging my attacks. _Come on!_ _Why is this so difficult? _

"5!" I used a smash attack, sending him flying.

"4!" Pikachu jumped back on the stage.

"3!" _Fuck! _I wanted to scream out loud.

"2!" The Pokémon climbed slowly onto the stage. He was stalling.

"1!" I used the smash attack again, kicking him twice and sending him flying to the side again.

"TIME!" Pikachu hit the end of the map, but it didn't count. I cursed at myself for not killing him in time. A portal appeared behind me, ready to take me back to the mansion. Sighing, I stepped into and I found myself back at the mansion. Zelda was there to meet me along with Samus, who was now fully suited.

"Sheik! You were awesome out there!" Zelda ran and hugged me.

"Yeah, but I didn't win," I muttered, returning the hug.

"Oh come on. We all saw you kill him at the last second," Samus said, nudging me.

"It didn't count. He was stalling," I fumed.

"Well, it's over now. There is no point in getting angry on something you can't change," Zelda stated.

"Guess that mean's I have to train harder."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. We all lose every now and then. Besides, you have another match. You could always make up for it then," Samus pointed out. I nodded, pushing the loss aside. Samus turned to talk to Marth, the blue haired prince.

"If you're tired, I could step in for the match," Zelda suggested. I looked up, meeting Zelda's light blue eyes.

"Thanks, but I think I'll be fine. If I do get tired, I'll switch out," I promised.

"Alright then. Just try your best and don't push yourself," she said, gently giving my arm a squeeze before heading over to Link. I headed into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Opening the door, I ran into something squashy yet firm, causing me to stumble backwards and fall. Dazed, I looked up at who, or rather what, I ran into. It was King Dedede.

"Sorry," I murmured. He said something inaudible, and I quickly got up and continued to the kitchen. There was 15 minutes until my next match, but I had absolutely no idea what to do until then. I could take a quick nap, but Samus would _kill_ me if I overslept again. Grabbing a glass, I quickly took a drink and returned to the main room. _What am I going to do?_

"Hey Sheik!" a voice called out. I turned around towards the stairs, to see an angel flying down.

"Hi Pit. What's up?" I said, giving him a small smile I knew he couldn't see. He was also a newcomer.

"I was wondering if you could help me find my other half of my bow. I kind-of can't seem to find it, and since you were the only one around," he said, scratching the back of his head while giving me a nervous smile.

"Sure. Where did you last see it?" I asked. _At least I found something to distract me._

"Hmm.. Well, I used it to train this morning with Ike, but after that, I don't remember having it," the angel said, rubbing his chin.

"Did you check around the training room?"

"Yeah."

"And it wasn't there?"

"Nope."

"Okay, what did you do after training?"

"I went to the kitchen to eat cereal."

"Did you check there?" I asked, expecting the same results anyway.

"Yeah."

"So where didn't you check?"

"Here." I looked around, trying to find a sharp sword lying around.

"Okay, let's start looking," I suggested. He nodded and headed to the opposite end of the room. I lifted a few of the pillow off the couches, placing them back. I looked under the couch and then picked up the coffee table. After a few minutes of silence, I decided to start a conversation.

"Soo… is Ike a good fighter?" I asked, trying to seem casual.

"Huh? Oh yeah. He's really strong and skilled with the sword," Pit answered, checking behind the TV. _Strong and skilled, huh?_

"What do you think would be his weakness?" I questioned.

He stopped, his eyebrows scrunching up. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering," I said, shrugging my shoulder.

I heard the intercom beep before I heard Samus's voice: "Ohh Sheik! Get your ass to the waiting room!"

"Oh shit!" I started running.

"Wait! We didn't find my half of the bow!" Pit called out after me.

"Sorry! Try checking the cereal cabinet!" I yelled over my shoulder.

_Samus is __**really **__going to kill me now!_ I pushed past other brawlers, running up the side of a wall to avoid hitting anyone. I opened the door to the waiting room, finding Samus there. "I'm sorry I'm late," I breathed.

"Seriously, how could you forget?" she asked, putting her helmet back on.

"I got caught up helping Pit. He lost his half of his bow," I answered.

"Well, the match is going to start in a couple of seconds," she said, referring to the timer. 45 seconds and counting. We were going to fight on the Bridge of Eldin. When it comes to team battles, each team waits in separate rooms. Once the match starts, both teams enter the teleporter and the match begins. Once the timer hit 0, two teleporters appeared. Both Samus and I entered.

"Hey Sheik?" she asked as we waited to be brought on to the stage.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at her concerned.

"Don't get your ass kicked."

"3!...2!...1!...GO!" I shielded, knowing Link would try to slash me. I guessed correctly, but I saw Samus grab him and kick him the other way.

"Nope, your mine," I heard her say. I turned to face Ike, but it was too late. I collided with his sword, flying back a little. I landed and started to attack, bringing my foot up to kick him repeatedly. Though, he parried after the third kick, using his sword to know me back again. Pit wasn't kidding when he said he was strong. I quickly got up, realizing I have to take a different approach. I stared at him, his deep blue eyes dancing. He started running at me, bringing his sword up. _He's awfully slow. Maybe I could use this to my advantage._ I jumped up and off his head, causing him to stop. I threw a few blades at him, and attacked from the air. He noticed and swung his giant sword overhead, but I dodged, landing behind him. _How can he even carry that?_ I did a double kick, sending him forward only to dash and attack him. The sound of a horn blew and everyone stopped fighting, instantly knowing what it was. It was coming from the right, and I quickly jumped over it. Looking over my shoulder I noticed that everyone did the same. The usual bomb was dropped in the middle, causing the stage to split into two. I felt a sword connect with my back, sending me towards the hole. _Where did he come from?_ I quickly grabbed the ledge, climbing up and headed straight for him. He shielded, thinking I would attack, but I jumped up and kicked him backwards. Ike landed dangerously near the edge, but he stood up and bringing the sword up like a bat. _What the..?_ Ding! Ike charged at me, coming at me fast. I felt the world slow down as I saw him come closer. His blue hair clung to his face that had sweat running down the face. The red cape flowing behind him made it seem like he was a hero. Then the sword collided with me, and I hit the end of the map. _FOCUS SHEIK! _I thought to myself as I was brought back on the stage. _It's not the time to be admiring him! _I saw Samus and Link still fighting in the background, each still with two lives but dangerously high percentage. I could see that Samus had a fully charged beam, ready for link to make a mistake. The floor had been restored from a different teleporter. I quickly jumped down, remembering my promise to Samus. _I'm not getting my ass kicked twice in one day! _I quickly unleashed a fury of attacks, hardly letting him hit me, before I sent him up flying upwards, his yell echoing throughout the stage.

"Hmph."

But he was back, and it was his turn to unleash his fury. He grabbed me, and I felt my face redden. _At least he couldn't see that. _But it seem like he did because he let me go, only to remember we were in a brawl and brought his sword down on me. I rolled away, crouching down and bringing my foot underneath him.

PLAYER 4: DEFEATED!

By now, both Ike and I had extremely high percentages. We were both dodging each other's attacks, but I knew one hit from him and I was a goner. I jumped up to avoid his attack but he went into the air slashing his sword downwards. I hit the stage hard. I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was lay there. I saw Ike stand before me, his sword brought up before him. I saw it start to charge with fire, but it soon stopped. I looked up, seeing that he was staring at me. _Why didn't he kill me already?_ Only then did I realize that I could feel the breeze brushing against me face. _Damn it. _Before I knew what was happening, I saw a bright beam come from out of nowhere, hitting Ike in the back and sending him off the stage.

"GAME!"

_How?_

"Are you okay?" I heard Samus say. I looked up at the bounty hunter, who had her hand extended towards me.

"I'm fine. Thank you," I said taking her hand. I felt light headed and my muscles ached. Leaning against her cold armor, I just closed my eyes for a split second.

"Sheik? I'm not a pillow," I heard Samus say.

"Sucks," I murmured. I heard her sigh through her helmet as she scooped me up and headed for the portal.

"You know I saw that," I heard her say.

"Please don't tell Zelda."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! The second theme is up. :)**


	2. Cold

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

I shivered as the wind picked up, wrapping my cloak around my tighter. It was the middle of winter and I was making my way back to the castle. I had taken the back route through the forest. It was a quiet route and there were hardly any travelers. But this time, I heard shouts and the sound of swords clashing. Instantly, I jumped up into a tree, leaping from one to another until I found the source. It was a man with blue hair fighting off two masked bandits. He had a giant sword that looked like it had to be carried with two hands. Though, he seemed to carry it with ease in one hand, swinging it at the bandits. I was amazed at his fighting style and how he managed to take on both of them. _Should I help?_ I thought to myself. _But what if he's the bad guy? _The man sliced the head off of one of the bandits, its body sagging to the floor. The other bandit looked at its partner, debating on whether to run or not. He took out a smaller dagger, concealing it in his sleeve. I wasn't sure if the man saw him hide it or not. Once the man swung, the bandit blocked with one sword and stabbed him in the stomach with the hidden dagger. I heard the man gasp. _Then again, when are bandits ever the good guy?_ Pulling out a blade, I threw it at the bandit, piercing him in the heart. The bandit wobbled backwards before falling next to his comrade. The man looked around before pulling out the dagger from his stomach. I jumped out of the tree, landing softly in the snow. I noticed the man was bleeding a lot.

"Can I help you?" I asked softly. He nodded as he slid down a tree, wincing in pain as he held his stomach. I quickly approached him, kneeling next to him. I removed his hand to take a look at the wound. It was pretty deep but I silently hoped the blade wasn't dipped in poison.

"I'm guessing that was your doing?" he asked, looking up at me. He had beads of sweat sliding down his face and some of his blue hair stuck to his face.

"Yes, I thought you would need help," I answered, taking a knife out. I cut open his shirt, exposing his perfect body, and grabbed a handful of snow, pressing it against his wound. He gasped at the sudden cold. "Sorry," I murmured.

"It's 'kay," he said through gritted teeth. Reaching into one of my small pockets, I pulled out a needle and thread. "You wouldn't happen to have some potion instead..?" he asked upon seeing the needle. I shook my head. "What kind of woman carries a needle and thread, but not potion?" he murmured to himself.

"The kind that knows what they are doing," I stated "try not to move too much." I pulled some string through the needle and began to stitch up the wound. I saw him grab the tree until his knuckles were white. I was almost half way there when he stopped me.

"Okay! Break!" he breathed. I backed away to give him some space. He grabbed a handful of snow and pressed it against his wound again. Once he removed his hand, he beckoned me back. "Okay, continue." I picked up the needle again and continued where I started, hoping to finish without any interruptions.

"Thank you," he murmured. I helped him up, allowing him to lean on me. He had taken off his shirt and I could now see how buff he really was. "I never got your name," I heard him say.

"It's Sheik," I said.

"I'm Ike."

"So, Ike, why were those bandits attacking you?" I asked.

"I saw them kill a man for his money so I did them justice," he answered. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Why were you in this part of the forest? No one ever comes here."

"That's exactly why. I like to be away from crowds," I said. We started walking aimlessly into the forest, his arm slung across my shoulder as I helped him stay upright. I noticed that he was shivering. _Maybe he should've put his shirt back on. _I stopped and removed my cloak, wrapping it around him.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"You're cold," I stated. He took the cloak and simply wrapped it around both of us.

"Now neither of us are." I smiled under my cowl. As we continued walking, we reached the end of the forest. The countryside was now in view, covered in a thick layer of snow. Smoke emerged from the chimneys of farm houses. The sun was going to set soon.

"Where is your home?" I asked.

He grinned, showing me his flawless teeth. "You want to come home with me?"

I felt my face flush. "I-I didn't mean it like that," I said, turning away.

He chuckled. "I know, I was kidding. Unless you wanted to," he winked. I felt my stomach flip upside down.

"What I meant was I could take you home so you could rest and heal," I said, regaining my composure.

"Yeah, we passed it. It's back that way," he said, pointing over his shoulder.

"Then why didn't you say so?" I asked. He shrugged. We turned around, walking back into the forest. Ike led the way this time, taking turns and crossing a small river, we arrived at a small wooden home.

"Is this it?" I asked.

"Yep. Come on," he said. I followed him up to the door where he reached into a plant and pulled out a key. The door opened and I helped him inside. It was a nice cozy house. There were two small sofas near an unlit fireplace. The kitchen was to the right with a small table with 3 chairs was in the middle. At the end were stairs and another door, most likely a bathroom. I sat him down on one of the sofas.

"Thank you, Sheik," he said. I nodded, and turned to leave. "You're leaving?"

"I should probably return to my home. I'm sure you would like to rest," I stated. He nodded, staring out the window. "Goodbye, Ike," I said, turning around for the door.

"Wait," he said. I stopped, turning to look at him, "Will I ever see you again?" he asked, his voice sincere.

I smiled, even though he couldn't see it. "Of course," I answered.

"Promise?" he grinned.

"I promise." I opened the door and stepped out into the cold bitter air. Shivering, I started my way back to the castle. My thighs were already numb and my fingers were trembling. I didn't realize how cold it was when I was next to him.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. All the themes are going to be somewhat short unless I _love_ writing it. I'll try to get the next theme up soon. :P**


	3. Forgotten

Hello again. Here's theme 3: Forgotten. Please note: There are references to The Legend of Zelda and Fire Emblem series. (Even though this is a Super Smash Bros. fic.) I will be doing that from time to time. :P

Also, I don't own anything beside the story. All characters/places are NOT mine.

* * *

I climbed up a tree, hoping to get a better look. Home. I was finally there. The lush green meadows as they rippled like the waves. Smoke emerging from the houses. The snow-covered mountains in the distance. I was finally home. I jumped down, landing gracefully as I started to run through the meadows. I had been traveling for weeks, trying to find my way back home. Ordered by the now Queen Zelda to go to Crimea to deliver confidential political documents, I had gotten lost after so many people who claimed to "know the land like the back of their hand" sent me in the wrong direction. Several times. As I grew tired of always getting lost, I simply bought a map from a traveling salesperson. It was easy to buy it, but I still had to figure out where I actually was. _At least I'm home now._ I was only at Crimea for two weeks and already I grew fond of it. It was different then home. While I was there, I had met many new faces. But there's still one face I wish I could see again. It was Ike's, the leader of Crimea's army. Just the thought of him made my stomach flutter with butterflies. I had fallen for him hard, only to find out that he was to be married to some girl. I had met her once and she was a real bitch. Whenever I spoke to Ike about her and the wedding, he didn't seem too happy to talk about it. Sometimes, I felt like he didn't want to get married to her. I could sense that he didn't love her. But I knew one thing for sure: he loved me. We had our intimate moment here and there. He had even kissed me. But, I knew I had no chance of getting him. Especially since we come from two different worlds. I had made my way through Castle Town and I was at the gates of the castle. The guards let me in as soon as I was near. Strolling through the lush courtyard, the castle doors opened and I started going inside. I finally got to the main hall, which lead to the throne room. The two guards at the door opened it when I was near. I was startled to see that the queen had guests standing before. The one in the middle turned around and I felt my breath hitch.

"Ike?" I whispered, my eyes growing wide. His blue eyes met mine but they weren't the same loving and happy eyes before. I started walking closer to him.

The two guards next to him drew their swords but Ike waved them off.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"It's me, Sheik. Don't you remember me?" I said. _Is this a sick joke?_

"Should I?"

I felt my heart drop as a lump in my throat formed. I took a shaky breath, as my vision grew blurry. Walking past him, I went to Zelda. "Queen Zelda, I have delivered what you requested. I will be leaving now," I said, quickly bowing my head so she wouldn't see my tears.

"Thank you, Sheik. Though, I have to ask: what took you so long?" she asked, concern in her voice. "I, uhh, got lost," I said sheepishly, still keeping my head down. I heard her chuckle lightly. "I thought you said you knew how to get there?"

I fidgeted in my place because I didn't have the answer. It was true, I told her I knew the way. I _thought _I knew the way, when really, I was wrong and headed to the wrong kingdom. I should've asked for a map of some sort before I left.

Zelda seemed to notice this but said nothing. She turned to Ike and his men. "So an alliance has been agreed upon by King Marth?" _I'm pretty sure I interrupted their meeting._

Ike nodded. "Yes. The alliance between Hyrule and Crimea is official. The announcement was made to our people as well as other neighboring kingdom's to let them know that if they attack one, they attack the other," he stated.

Zelda nodded with a small smile on her face. "Then I will soon make the announcement to my people. Thank you, Sir Ike." She turned to me. "Sheik, if you would escort them to the guest chambers. They will be staying with us. There will be a feast tonight so make sure to escort them to the dining hall later on as well."

"Yes, your highness," I murmured. I quickly turned around and went back to the main hall, not really caring if they followed me or not. But I heard their footsteps trailing behind me as we walked through the empty corridors. We would occasionally pass by guards who would halt and salute me. I paid no heed to them and just continued on. The sooner we get there, the sooner I can leave him. I can just feel his eyes boring into, making me feel uncomfortable in my own skin. We had finally reached the guest rooms and I quickly showed them their rooms.

"Thank you," Ike said as he walked into his room. I closed the door behind him, making sure it slammed. The loud noise echoed through the halls.

"You're fucking welcome."

It was time for the feast that Zelda had arranged and she told me to go get the guests from Crimea. She also told me that I was to accompany Ike and his men to repay the kindness their kingdom has showed me. I wanted to tell Zelda why exactly I didn't want to do that, but I never could get her alone. She was either talking with nobles or making arrangements for the feast. After multiple times of trying to reach her, I had simply gave up and forced myself to accept that it wasn't changing. I sighed as I approached the guest's chambers. Knocking on Ike's door, he opened it and greeted me with a smile. "Hello, Sheik." I could already smell his familiar scent of cinnamon flooding my nostrils. I simply nodded in acknowledgement at his greeting and went to his guards' door. They soon joined us and I led them to the dining hall. Already, the dining hall was filled with nobles and knights. As soon as Zelda spotted us, she beckoned us towards her. She seated us near her, Ike sitting directly across from me. Plates and silverware were neatly arranged down the long table. Soon, all the guests arrived and sat down. Zelda made a toast about the new alliance and wished prosperity on both Hyrule and Crimea. The kitchen staff brought in the food, the aroma wafting through the room. Everyone had got helpings and no one left empty bellied. I kept my head down but I could always sense that Ike was looking up at me. Zelda tried to get me to talk but I only muttered replies. After the table was cleared, it was time for dancing. I was not one for dancing so I quietly excused myself and went to the main hall, staring out the window. The sun was setting on the beautiful land of Hyrule. The meadows in the distance had a gold hue to them. The lakes shimmered from the setting sun, making a surreal setting.

"What are you doing here alone? Shouldn't you be inside enjoying the party?"

I spun around, meeting a familiar smile as my heart leapt up to my throat. "I thought you said you didn't remember who I was," I almost growled.

"How could I ever forget you?" Ike said. He was about to take my hand when I pulled it back, getting a confused look from him. "Then why did you act like it? To play with my feelings?" I asked, irritated by the lack of an explanation.

"I'm only supposed to be here on a "business trip" not a "romantic trip"," he explained.

"Oh? Then why didn't you at least acknowledge that you knew me, instead of pretending that you never met me?" I fumed.

"I was in the presence of the Queen. I had to be presentable. Besides, if I was to hug you, don't you think Zelda would question as to why the leader of Crimea's army was hugging you?" he stated.

"I could've explained it to her. I'm sure she would've understood," I muttered. I looked back out the window, trying not to let my emotions get out of hand.

I felt his hand wrap around mine. "I'm sorry, Sheik. I didn't intend to hurt your feelings. If I did, I hope I could make it up to you," he murmured, bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it softly.

"What about your fiancée?" I asked "won't she get mad that you're here with me?"

He chuckled, flashing me his breath-taking smile. "You shouldn't worry about her. I called off the wedding as soon as you left. I told her parents that I found her with another man." His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"You know they're going to find out eventually that you lied," I said, returning him the smile.

"Actually, I was hoping they would forget about me, since I'm not returning there anytime soon."

"It'll take years for you to be forgotten," I pointed out. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him, his cinnamon smell bathing me.

"As long as all those years are spent with you, I don't give a damn."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated. :)

(Also, if you find any errors, please tell me.)


	4. Exhaustion

_Hey guys. Here's the fourth theme, Exhaustion._

_School just started so updates may start to become slower (depending on my homework amount)._

_Also, if you are reading this story and you like it or you don't like it, please tell me. I'm trying to become a better writer and the only way to do so is by feedback. So, yeah. Tell me what you liked. Tell me what you disliked. Tell me what I could change. Tell me what I should keep doing. Don't be shy. :D_

_Thank you, Flame Falcon, for the story idea._

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

"Come on, Samus! Just one more match! Please?" I begged the blond warrior.

"Sheik, we've been training for _hours. _I know you like a challenge, but I'm tired," Samus responded, removing her helmet. She had beads of sweat on her forehead.

"But I have to keep training. I need to become faster and stronger," I said. I knew I was getting nowhere. Once Samus made up her mind, it was final. It was near impossible to change her decisions.

"You're a fucking ninja. You're already fast enough. It's hard to keep up with you." She put her helmet on a bench, grabbing a water bottle. "And I can't afford to strain a muscle, especially since I have a match tomorrow," she replied. She elbowed me, a sly grin appearing on her face. "Hey, why don't you train with your boyfriend?" Samus pointed at Ike on the other side of the training room. He was sparring with Marth.

"Why don't you train with yours?" I said, indicating towards Marth. Samus's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"He's not my boyfriend," she said. "Yet," I coughed. She smacked me on the back of my head.

"Hey! What was that for?" I said to her. "Nothing in particular," she shrugged.

"HEY IKE!" Samus called out. "What the hell are you doing?" I quickly covered her mouth.

She winked at me. "You'll see."

Both Marth and Ike came walking towards us, swords in hand. They had sweat running down their faces and their hair clung to their face.

"What's up Samus?" Ike asked, his giant sword resting on his shoulder. _How does he even carry that?_

"I was wondering if you would trade sparring partners with me. I'll take Marth, you take Sheik. We need to change it up a little to improve our fighting tactics," she said.

Ike thought about this for a moment before nodding his head. He looked towards Marth who nodded as well. "Sounds like a plan."

Samus smiled. Marth and Samus both walked to the other said of the training room, leaving me alone with Ike. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded.

We headed to a larger of the training room with platforms and obstacles. I'm sure we would start with simple warm ups before we started to fight against each other.

I felt Ike's sword slam against me, knocking me off my feet. I gave him a confused look. "What?" he asked. I drew my leg up, causing him to trip. He got up and brought his sword crashing down. I rolled out of the way, quickly dashing back in to attack. He saw this coming and parried, but I ducked out of the way of his sword. We were constantly blocking each other's attacks and trying to find new ways to counter. I had to work twice as hard to get out of range from his long sword. One hit was enough to do more damage than 3 of mine. We battled in sync, each of us taking turns to attack while the other would block or sidestep and perform theirs. It was like the whole fight was planned, like we knew what the other was going to do. My body became sticky with sweat as we continued to train for 3 hours with one break. Ike had asked me if I was tired while we relaxed for a moment. I didn't want to seem weak to him so I told him I wasn't tired. I wanted to prove to him that I could handle his best. _I needed to prove that I was strong enough to take on anything._ At the end of the 3 hours, both of us were exhausted but neither of us wanted to give in. We both continued fighting even though our muscles cried for us to stop. Ike stood on the opposite end of the training room, breathing hard. I had removed my cowl because it was too hot. I saw Ike begin charging up his sword, ready to come flying at me. I was too tired to dodge and the powerful sword slammed into me sooner than expected. I felt my body leave the ground as I hit the wall and bounced off, slamming right into a solid obstacle. My body than returned to the floor as I crumpled into a heap.

"Sheik! Are you okay?" Ike said, his voice coming closer to me.

The wind was knocked out of me and I gasped for air. I regretted it, feeling my ribs throb in protest. My back ached from the impact. Time seemed to go by slower as I lay there. The floor seemed more welcoming the more I stayed on it, and before I knew it, my vision went black.

"I thought I told you not to push her too hard!" I heard a loud smack, causing me to flinch. "Don't you know how to treat a lady?"

"She said she wasn't tired, so we kept training. I didn't think she would faint!" I heard Ike say.

"Of course she wouldn't say anything about it!" I heard Samus mutter, trying to whisper yet show her fury.

"Then how was I supposed to know? Do you expect me to read her mind?" Ike replied. There was a brief pause. "Besides, Dr. Mario said she's just exhausted and needs rest. It's nothing major."

"Whatever. When Zelda come's back from her little outing with Link, she's going to flip shit." The door creaked open. "Call me back when she wakes up. I'm going to make sure she learns her lesson about overtraining."

The door closed, leaving me alone with Ike. I'm guessing he had brought me up to my room. I felt the blankets under me and the annoying sun stream through the window. _I need to Zelda to get us better curtains._

"I know you're awake. I saw you flinch," I heard Ike say. _Don't move_ I thought. Ike sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to call Samus back-"

I opened my eyes, staring at Ike in bewilderment. "Don't you dare."

He gave me a wicked grin before winking. "See, I knew you were awake."

I sighed and sat up, feeling my muscles scream in protest. I could feel them throb at the simple task of pulling myself up. "I really should have taken Samus' advice." _If she heard me say that, I'm sure she would never drop it._

Ike came to my bedside and helped me. I winced as his grip tightened around a bruise. "Sorry," he murmured. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"Just tired," I murmured "and thirsty." He handed me a cup of water from the nightstand. I nodded in thanks and downed the whole cup. Ike seemed to watch in amusement.

"Care to explain why you didn't tell me you were tired?" he asked, as he took the empty cup from me. I sighed, trying to avoid eye contact with him as I stared into my lap.

"I didn't realize it until I was out," I mumbled, folding my hands in my lap.

"Were you trying to impress me?"

I felt my face redden. It only seemed to redden more when I noticed I didn't have my cowl on. "T-that wasn't exactly my plan," I stuttered. _Fuck, how does he know?_

I briefly looked up and saw that his face was also red and he wore an awkward smile. I felt my stomach flip and my heart skipped a beat. All I wanted to do was hide under my blankets.

"Well, you don't have to. Really Sheik. I think it's great that you're trying to impress me, but you already have, even without training," Ike said. I felt his eyes on me, and I slowly looked up, feeling my breath hitch.

"Really?" I whispered. _Is this real? Or am I still unconscious? _

"Honest. You're the bad-ass ninja from Hyrule. How can I not be impressed by that title?" he winked.

I bit my lip, trying to repress the smile that was trying to take over my face. _I honestly can't believe this is happening._

"Thank you, Ike. Those are the kindest words anyone has ever said to me," I said, allowing the smile to show.

He returned it, and I got lost in his gaze. He was so kind and funny, why couldn't he be mine?

The door flung open and Zelda rushed in with Samus trailing behind her.

"I thought I told you to call me when she wakes up!" She smacked Ike on the back of his head.

"Can you stop doing that!? It still hurts from the last time you did it!" Ike said.

Zelda ignored both of them and came to my bedside. "Are you okay? Nothing broken, fractured, or sprained?" she asked, concern in her blue eyes.

"I'm fine. I just passed out because I pushed myself too hard," I murmured in reply.

"Yeah, and didn't I tell you not to? I think you need to start listening to me," Samus said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Sorry, Samus. I should've listened," I muttered half-heartedly.

She nodded. "Good. If this happens again, I'm not letting you near the training room unless you ask for permission," she added. Zelda chuckled lightly. "Empty threat," Ike coughed. He then received a warning glance from Samus and he quickly straightened.

I rolled my eyes. Something's will never change.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Next theme: Burning. Reviews are appreciated. :)_

_P.S Any mistakes, please notify me._


	5. Burning

_Since I didn't have school today(hurray!), I thought I should post the next theme. I wrote most of this at school and it kind of escalates really quickly. I had a lot of fun writing this, like you don't understand. This is probably my favorite theme that I wrote so far.._

* * *

I strolled through a quiet, small city. It was a nice place and the people were kind but cautious to strangers. I had planned to continue traveling west past the city, but I figured it would be best to stay the night and travel in the morning. I soon found a sign directing me towards an inn. Turning into an alley, I saw the inn come into view. Once I reached the door I opened it and I ran into a man on his way out, causing him to drop his belongings.

"Sorry," I said, stooping down to help pick up his things. "No need to apologize," the man said, bending down as well.

I briefly looked up from behind my bangs. The man had spikey blue hair with a bandana tied around his head. He looked built and powerful. We both stood up and I handed him his things. _His face is gorgeous _I thought to myself.

"Thank you." He paused, looking at my hidden face. "You have such beautiful red eyes. I have never seen anything like it. If I may ask, what is your name?" the man asked, his blue eyes captivating me.

"Sheik of the Sheikahs," I answered.

"I am Ike Greil. It is an honor to be in the presence of a Sheikah." He extended his hand and I took it, his large hand spreading warmth through my bandages as we shook. "So tell me: What brings a Sheikah to the land of Crimea?" he asked, letting go of my hand.

I shrugged. "I just wanted to explore the lands outside of Hyrule. Meet new people, see new places," I said.

He smiled, causing my breath to hitch. It was perfect in every way. "I guess I would be one of them," he said.

"Yes, you would be," I murmured. I couldn't take my eyes off his face.

He smiled again. "Well, I should probably let you continue on your way," he said stepping aside and throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, right. Thank you," I quickly said, snapping out of a trance. What was I thinking? He probably has a lot of women worshipping the air he breathes.

"See you around, Sheik." Ike waved, before continuing down the alley.

My stomach did summersaults as I waved back. My name sounded right when he said it. I didn't want him to go. Even though we just met, I felt like I knew him for a long time. I turned around and entered the inn. I rented a room, but I wasn't ready to sleep, especially since it was only five in the afternoon. I headed back onto the streets.

"Excuse me, my lady, but do you have any spare rupees?" I nearly jumped at the voice. There was a poor man with a matted beard and his clothing were tattered and dirty.

"Yes, I do," I said, pulling out 50 rupees. I knew it would at least buy him a meal or two if he used it wisely.

"May the goddesses bless you for your kindness," he said, as I handed him the money. I smiled and continued on my way, heading to the town's marketplace. Maybe I could find something interesting to buy.

"Hey you!"

I stopped and turned around, seeing two men approach me. One was noticeably shorter than the other. "Yes?"

"Give us your money!" one of them said, pulling out a knife.

"I'm sorry. I don't have any," I said, keeping my cool. I wasn't familiar with this town's law when it came to murder but I would have to kill them if it came down to it.

"Yes you do! We just saw you give money to that homeless man! Don't lie to us!" the shorter one said.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," I said, slowly reaching into my pocket. I clenched my hand around the blade, thinking of a way to kill them before I could be injured myself.

The shorter one grabbed my hand, pulling it out of my pocket. He took the knife out of my hand. "Heh, dumb women think they can-" I punched him square in the face before he could finish his sentence. He retaliated and threw a punch at me. I ducked, about to punch him again when I felt something sharp pierce my side. I froze and slowly turned to the second attacker, his hand gripping the knife that was in my side. There was shock in his eyes, but once he withdrew his blade, my blood coating it, he gave me a wicked smile. I felt the blood soak my clothing, and I grabbed my side, applying pressure. I looked down at my feet, seeing my blade. If I reached for it, I'm sure they would stab me again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something running towards us. The shorter man was knocked into the other man, both of them tumbling to the floor. I looked up to see Ike.

"Come on!" he said, grabbing my hand and running. I ran with him while trying to grip my wound. He led me through the streets, taking sharp turns and maybe even going in circles. The more we ran, the more I felt my wound open. The pain was excruciating but I bit my tongue, holding back tears and shouts of pain with every stride. He took me to an old barn on the outskirts of the city. We ran inside and he barricaded the doors with pieces of wood. I collapsed onto a pile of hay, looking at how wide my wound had become.

"Oh shit. Your hurt," he said, when he looked over at me.

"It's nothing," I answered, trying to catch my breath.

"Here, let me help you," he said, coming over to me. He gently removed my hand and looked at my wound. Removing his cape, he tore it with his bare hands into long strips and started wrapping my stomach. "It's not the best but it's something," he added.

"Thank you," I murmured. _I guess my training was for nothing_ I thought to myself. I felt him press down on my wound, causing me to wince in pain.

"Sorry," he whispered. I waved it off, feeling light-headed from the loss of blood. We continued sitting there as he tried to stop the blood and I was fighting to stay conscious.

He stopped and looked at me. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" I murmured, pulling my cowl down.

"It smells like something is," he trailed off, trying to find the word to describe it. He froze, his eyes widening. "Burning."

Ike quickly got to his feet and looked around. "Oh shit. Sheik, we have to move! The flames are spreading really fast!" he said to me.

The flames spread around the barn as the hay caught fire quickly. Soon, the fire spread up the old wooden barn. I started coughing and Ike scooped me up bridal style just as the pile of hay I was laying on ignited. I felt immense heat from the roaring flames and my lungs burned. I heard a loud crash behind us.

"The wooden frames on the ceiling are falling!" I heard Ike scream over the flames before going into a coughing fit. He started running to a half burnt wall and kicked at it. Few of the charred pieces broke off, making a big enough hole for someone to go through. I saw the beautiful outside world compared to the hell inside the barn.

"Come on!" he howled at me, setting me on my feet. He helped me through the hole, causing me to gain some burns. I landed awkwardly and turned around.

"Okay, Ike, your turn-" I was cut off as the other side of the barn began to collapse. "Hurry!" I shouted, grabbing his hand and trying to help him through. He tried going through the hole but it was no use.

"My shoulders are too wide, they're not going to fit!" I heard him shout over the flames. He took a few steps back and started kicking at the hole. More pieces of the barn came crashing down, hitting Ike as he was kicking. He fell to the floor, as the wood prevented him from getting back up.

"IKE!" I screamed. I quickly grabbed onto the hole, feeling splinters pierce my hands. I lifted my foot opposite my wound, but I was too late.

The barn collapsed.

* * *

_Before you kill me and like rage-quit, I'm just letting you guys know that there will be a "sequel" theme to this one. I feel like I shouldn't just leave it like this because there's so much to explain. If you guys want to know which theme the sequel will be on, it's the theme entitled Echoes. I haven't figured out when I will make the sequel but it will come soon. _

_Other than that, the next theme is going to be Sabotage. Hope you enjoyed! _

_Also, reviews would be nice..? :)?_


	6. Sabotage

_Sorry for taking so long to update! I had a lot of school work and I got sick. But I still wrote during school so don't think I forgot about this. Thanks for dropping by. Enjoy! :)_

_Oh yeah, I forgot to warn you.. There's obvious MarthxSamus and a tiny, tiny, tiny, bit of IkexPeach and MarthxSheik… You'll see why when you read it._

* * *

"Hey, wake up, Sheik," a soft voice said.

I turned away from it, pulling the blanket up to my nose. "No. leave me be for a couple of hours," I mumbled. The covers were torn away from me, the cold air blowing against my exposed legs. I shivered and felt around for my blanket. _Never again will I sleep in shorts_ I thought to myself.

"Come on. Just get up and get dressed."

I sighed, loud enough for Zelda to hear. Sitting up, I shielded my eyes from the sun, giving her a nasty stare.

"Didn't you forget what today is?" she asked, rifling through her closet, even though she was already dressed.

I swung my legs over my bed. "No, I remember." Today, I had a date with Ike. He had asked me yesterday afternoon while we were training. We were starting to hang out more often and I had gotten to know him better. Zelda seemed more excited than I was. She pulled out her red dress and looked from me to the dress and back again before she shook her head and returned it. "Wait, you think I'm going to wear a dress?" I asked, wide-eyed.

She winced, like I had caused her physical pain. "I was kind-of hoping you would?" she mumbled, playing with a loose strand of hair. I shook my head and went to my closet. "Oh come on! You'll look so great in a dress! Remember that time you made me wear your Sheikah outfit? An eye for an eye," she pleaded.

I opened my closet door and looked around. "No way. Zelda, this isn't a formal date. We're just going to sit by the lake outside the Smash Mansion and have a picnic. It's impossible to sit in a dress outside so why would I wear one?" I said, pulling out my normal outfit.

"One of these days, you are going to wear a dress. I will make sure," Zelda said, a humorous glint passing over her blue crystals. I rolled my eyes as I put on my clothes and started to braid my hair.

Zelda came over to my bed and took the cowl away before I could put it on. "You are not wearing this to your date," she said, tossing it back into my closet.

"Why not?"

"What if he tries to kiss you?"

"Then he'll pull it down. Problem solved."

"No, that wouldn't be romantic. Trust me, Sheik. It'll only get in the way."

"Fine," I muttered.

She smiled at her small victory. "Now come on. I'm starving and I have a match later," she said, heading for the door. We entered in the hallway and saw Marth and Samus down the hall, making out.

"Get a room!" I called out. Zelda grabbed my arm, and led me down the hall, away from the couple. I looked over my shoulder to see Samus give me the finger. I laughed as we continued down the hall and reached the stairs. The stairs led to the big lounge room that was connected to both the kitchen and dining room. Breakfast was already served and we went to our usual table, where both Peach and Link were already sitting.

"Good morning!" Peach greeted, smiling.

Link stood up and pulled Zelda's chair back for her to sit. "Good morning, Zelda. I hope you slept well," Link said.

"Good morning to both of you," she answered, thanking Link with a smile. I sat in my usual spot, Zelda to my left and an empty chair for Samus on my right. On the other side of Zelda sat Link and next to him was Peach. Marth sat on the other side of Samus while there was only one chair empty. _Ike will soon be sitting with us if all goes well_. I looked over at Ike who was sitting at another table with Pit, Lucas, Ness, and Captain Falcon. They were eating but also laughing at one of Captain Falcon's jokes. Toon Link soon joined them, taking a seat next to Ike. He playfully punched Ike's buff arm. Ike smiled and gave the miniature Link a noogie. _I wonder if Ike is good with kids._

"Sheik?" I felt someone elbow my side.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded as I looked to Zelda.

"I asked if you wanted to come with me to get food," Zelda said.

"She was too busy staring at her man," Samus said, pulling out her chair and sitting next to us. Marth took a seat next to her.

"I was not," I said, defensively, feeling a blush color my cheeks. Samus grinned, knowing she was right when she saw color enter my cheeks. Zelda took my hand and led me towards the breakfast table. She handed me a plate and fork and we looked at the variety of food before us. I helped myself to waffles and strawberries. Zelda took pancakes and drizzled syrup on top. I took a bottle of apple juice while she took orange juice. We returned to our table and sat down. Link was telling Peach about all the monsters he's faced. Marth and Samus were talking to each other. Zelda started eating and listening to Link's story. I took a mouthful of waffles and stared off, my eyes soon wondering to Ike's table. He was racing both Captain Falcon and Pit to see who could finish their stack of pancakes and scrambled eggs first. Pit looked like he was ready to puke from consuming a large amount of his pancakes. Captain Falcon and Ike, on the other hand, were both still shoveling food into their mouths, trying to fill the bottomless pits they called their stomachs. I saw Ike begin to slow down but Captain Falcon kept trucking. He soon finished his plate.

"YES!" he declared, holding up his empty plate like a trophy.

Ike put his hands up in defeat. "Fine, you win," he said, pulling out his wallet. Pit did the same, each handing Captain Falcon a twenty dollar bill. "One of these days, I'm going to win," Ike stated.

"Dream on," Captain Falcon said, chugging down his orange juice.

Something pinched my arm. "You're doing it again," Samus whispered to me.

"Sorry," I muttered, not bothering to deny it. I took a bite of my waffles.

"So, Zelda, who are you facing today?" Peach asked.

Zelda quickly swallowed before answering. "It's a stamina match. Me versus Snake, Pit, and Donkey Kong," she stated wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Where at?" Samus asked

"Temple," Zelda answered, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Well this should be interesting. Do you have a plan to win?" Samus inquired.

Zelda paused for a moment before shaking her head. "My only plan is to stay alive," she said, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, just watch out for Snake's mines.."

I turned my attention back to Ike's table. He was playing cards with Diddy Kong, Pit, and Toon Link. He looked up from his game and caught my eyes. Ike smiled and winked, causing my face flush. I looked down at my waffles. _Hot damn._ I picked up my fork and resumed eating. _Lesson learned: Never leave the room without a cowl._ I finished eating my waffles and picked at my strawberries. Zelda had also finished her plate and asked me to come with her to put the dirty plates away. I nodded and followed her to the kitchen. She took my plate and started washing them while I finished my apple juice.

"Alright, I'm going to go get ready for the match," Zelda said, stacking the clean plates away.

"Do you think you'll need me to switch in?" I asked

She paused before shaking her head and smiling. "I think I got this one," she said.

"Alright. I'll be watching from the stands then." I tossed my empty bottle in the recycling bin. Heading back to the dining room, I saw Snake, Pit, and Donkey Kong heading to the arena entrance point.

"Hey Sheik, you want to come with us to find good seats?" Samus asked as she came towards me. Marth was following close behind her.

"Sure," I agreed, following them in silence. Once we reached the stands, we saw few smashers and many human spectators. We took seats at the top of the stands. The large screen TV showed who was brawling and their life percentage. It was a 300hp stamina match. The camera zoomed in and gave you a first person view of the temple, showing you almost every inch before zooming out and showing you the full Temple in the sky. More smashers came in, taking their seats. I saw Ike walking in with Ike. They both sat 3 rows ahead of us. Once all the smashers took their seats, the first brawler made their entrance, Donkey Kong.

"3!" Pit descended in.

"2!" Zelda entered.

"1!" Lastly came Snake.

"GO!"

Everyone around us started cheering, calling out who they think will win. _Come on Zelda! _I thought to myself. She spawned in the middle area that led to the lower chamber. Snake, who spawned behind her, jumped over the platform and dropped a grenade on Zelda, who quickly rolled away and let it fall to the bottom area. Donkey Kong and Pit were already fighting, each keeping their hp balanced. Snake joined them, jumping right in while carrying a grenade. Zelda sent out Din's fire while they were distracted and hit all 3 at once. Soon after joining the fray, she had the lowest hp of the four. She took note of that and backed out, using ranged attacks. Pit noticed and used his blue arrows to try to get to her. She simply deflected it with her blue crystal. Donkey Kong came up behind Pit and gave him a fully charged punch to the back and Pit was out. Donkey Kong didn't waste any time starting to charge another punch. Zelda cautiously approached but decided to go around and attack from behind. But Snake's mines littered the field. One wrong step and she was out. _DON'T STEP THERE!_ I mentally screamed. Zelda froze, as if she heard me. She took a few steps back and sent out Din's fire. She was too busy casting it that she didn't notice Donkey Kong coming from behind with a fully charged punch. _Behind you! Side-step!_ She released the fireball, causing the mine to explode and sidestepped as soon as Donkey Kong threw the punch. She used her side-smash, and Donkey Kong was down. All that was left was Zelda and Snake. Zelda had 50hp while Snake was still at 100. I knew who was going to win. Snake could control the field better than Zelda could. I got up and headed towards the arena entrance to meet up with Zelda when the match was over. In halls, I saw a man with blue hair kissing a girl with blond hair. At first glance, I thought it was Marth and Samus. But upon a closer look, I realized it wasn't them. It was Ike and Peach. My heart fell and my vision blurred. I turned around and ran the other way as warm tears streamed down my face. I nearly ran over Kirby as I sprinted towards my room. The pink marshmallow seemed concerned but he didn't follow me. I closed the door behind me as I wiped away my tears. _Did he forget what we had planned? Does he even like me? Am I just another girl that he's going screw over and toss aside? _ I felt angry at him and Peach. _Who gave her the right to steal him away from me?_ I clenched my fists and punched the wall, creating a hole. _Damn them both!_ _I'll show them that they can't do this to me! _

"Sheik! Can you believe it? I won!" I turned to see Zelda followed by Samus. Zelda's blue eyes were bright and filled with delight and she wore a wide grin. The smile faded when she saw my eyes and the obvious hole in the wall. "We need to talk."

"Wait a minute. You're telling me you saw Ike and Peach making out in the hallway?" Samus said, anger flaring in her eyes. I nodded.

"But, that doesn't make any sense. She _knows_ you and Ike have a thing," Zelda stated. All three of us sat on the floor as I explained to both of them everything that had happened from me leaving the stands to punching a hole in the wall.

"It doesn't have to make sense! She's obviously trying to sabotage their relationship. So let's go beat her up!" Samus fumed, attempting to stand up.

"Samus! We can't do that! We have to act rationally. We can solve this with words, not fists," Zelda said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back down.

Samus rolled her eyes and muttered "Stupid, goddess of wisdom."

Zelda glared at her but said nothing.

"Listen, instead of fighting, why don't you guys help me get revenge?" I asked. I had a brilliant plan, but I would need help carrying it out.

"Sheik, that would only make things worse!" Zelda stated.

"But I thought it was an eye for an eye?" I said.

Zelda's nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed. She didn't like her own words being used against her. "If you want to go through with revenge, fine. But everything doesn't seem to make sense. Think about what you are doing. It could ruin everything," Zelda explained. I thought about what she said but I wanted to go through with my plan anyway.

"Alright, spill the dets. What are you planning?" Samus asked eagerly.

Zelda shook her head and went to go sit by the window.

"Okay, but I think we're going to need Marth."

"But why me? Why couldn't you have asked Link or Snake?" Marth asked. Samus and I explained everything to him and what he had to do.

"I refuse to have Link involved in this ridiculous plan!" Zelda said, still sitting by the window.

"But Ike's my best friend. I don't want to hurt him," Marth murmured.

"It's not going to hurt him. If I'm fine with it, then he should be," Samus reassured him.

"Alright, fine. Ike's in the training room. Should we go now?" Marth asked. They both turned to me.

"Yes. You guys go ahead of me. That way, it doesn't look planned," I stated. They nodded and left for the training room.

"You know this is going to backfire on you?" Zelda said, not looking away from the window.

"No, it won't. My plans never backfire. I'll be fine," I said.

"Suit yourself. I already can see many flaws in your plan," she said, shrugging.

I left the room and headed for the training room. _I hope she's not right._ Reaching the training room, the plan was already unfolding.

"I can't believe this! You're dumping me? I thought you loved me!" I heard Samus cry. She ran right by me, fake tears streaming down her face. She nodded at me to let me know it was my turn.

I walked up to Marth, glaring at him. "What the hell happened?" I growled.

Marth started whispering "It's working. We have his attention and everyone thinks we broke up." I gave him a slight nod but we still had to continue. "It's nothing you should worry about. Besides, shouldn't you ask Samus instead of me?" Marth said.

"You're still my friend and there are always two sides to every story," I said.

"I think that's the problem, Sheik. We're more than friends," Marth said, pulling me closer to him by the waist. _I really hope Samus doesn't mind this._ Marth kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We both agreed on five seconds and no more. His finger taped my shoulder with each passing second. 1…2…3…

Marth was forcefully torn away from me and shoved at the wall. We both froze at Ike who had Marth pushed against the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he snarled at Marth. _Uh-oh_. Neither of us planned Ike to cut in.

"Let go of him!" I tried pulling Ike away from Marth but he was too strong. Anger and betrayal were coursing through his body and it fueled his strength.

"And you! I thought we had a date? Why were you kissing him?" he asked, releasing Marth, who wasted no time leaving us.

"It was just a kiss," I said, trying to seem innocent. If he can kiss someone else, then why can't I do the same?

"Just a kiss? A kiss means a lot more then you think it does. I don't know if things are done differently where you come from, but that's not how things are done around here," Ike said.

"I think I know how it goes. I've been here longer than you have," I said, glaring at him.

"Then you should've known better." Ike folded his arms across his chest.

"Don't scold me like a child," I said between my teeth.

"If you are going to act like one, then I'll treat you like one."

I tackled him, punching him in the cheek once we hit the floor. "You're the one who doesn't know what a kiss means!"

He retaliated and flipped me over and tried twisting my arm behind me. "I think I do! What you and Marth did was called a kiss!" he said, struggling to try and keep me in place. I twisted out of his grip and flipped him on to his back. This time, I pinned him down using my body and held his hands down.

"Think what you want. I don't know how things are done where _you_ come from," I sneered, unsheathing my knife "but you were the one I saw kissing someone else!"

"What!?" Ike exclaimed.

I pulled the knife back, blinded by rage and went to stab him. A gloved hand caught mine, snatching the knife away. Distracted, sleeker arms wrapped in blue snaked around my body and dragged me off Ike.

"Let go!" I struggled, trying to break free from Samus's strong grip.

"Not until you calm down," Samus answered.

"No, let her go," Zelda said. Marth helped up Ike, who gave him a nasty stare. She handed me my knife and I returned it to its place. "Well?" Zelda asked.

"What?" I muttered.

"Aren't you going to explain as to why you almost killed Ike?" she asked

"I wasn't going to kill him," I mumbled.

"Looked like you tried to me," Samus said, more to herself.

"You know, this is your fault," Ike said, glaring at Marth.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Marth defended.

"No Ike. You have it wrong. Sheik, explain it to him," Zelda ordered.

I sighed. "I saw you kissing Peach so I planned to get you back by kissing Marth. It was fake. The whole thing was planned," I explained.

"Wait, you saw Peach kiss me?" Ike asked.

"Yes. I was going to meet Zelda when she finished the match, but then I saw you two in the hallway making out," I stated.

"We weren't making out! She just randomly started kissing me. I tried to push her back but she wouldn't let go and I didn't want to hurt her. She never explained why she had to kiss me even though I asked," Ike explained.

"So, I should be trying to kill Peach instead," I whispered.

"See? I told you we should've went and beat her up," Samus said.

"No, we are not killing or beating up anyone. Peach is still our friend so we have to go and _talk_ to her," Zelda stated.

Marth and Ike had stayed in the training room while Zelda, Samus and I went to find Peach. We found her in the kitchen with Kirby.

"Peach, can we talk?" Zelda asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, we're kind of in a problem. You see, Sheik saw you and Ike kissing and got upset. Can you explain to us what happened and why you kissed Ike?" Zelda asked.

"Oh I was dared to kiss him. I didn't mean to start anything," the blonde princess frowned. Zelda looked at me, sending a silent _see?_

"Who dared you?" I asked.

"Ganondorf."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Who takes a dare from him?" I fumed.

"It was either that or do his laundry for a month," Peach mumbled.

"Thank you, Peach," Zelda said. She turned, leaving the kitchen. I followed her out.

"See? If only you would've waited and talked things out before you drew conclusions, you wouldn't have nearly killed Ike and ruined everything," Zelda stated.

"Yeah, I get it," I mumbled.

"Now you know the importance of solving this with words. If you could say it in words, there would be no need for your fists."

"Zelda, your wisdom is showing," Samus coughed as she walked by us.

Zelda gave her a small smile. "Shut up."

I sighed as I leaned against the wall. "Now what? I did just ruin everything."

"Well, you could always go, I don't know, apologize?" Samus suggested.

"That would be the best thing to do," Zelda agreed.

I nodded and headed back to the training room. I found Ike punching a dummy.

"Ike, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"It depends. Are you going to kill me this time?" he asked, the sarcasm bleeding through his words.

I sighed. "I came to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you or kiss Marth. I was just mad and upset that you would kiss someone else and forget about our date."

"Hey, it's okay. Besides, how could I ever forget? I've been looking forward to it all day," he said, grinning.

"Wait, we're still going to have it? Even though I tried to kill you?"

"Well, had you killed me, I would say no because I'd be dead. But since you didn't kill me, yes, we still are," Ike laughed.

I grinned. "Would there be any harm in starting earlier then planned?"

"Of course not," he said, taking my hand.

The lake was a beautiful place to walk by. It was gorgeous the way it shimmered in the afternoon could take your breath away. What made it more beautiful was seeing it reflect in the eyes of someone who loved you.

Ike sat down and I took a seat next to him.

"The lake is very beautiful at this time of day," he said, staring off. I looked towards the lake, the afternoon sun dancing across the ripples.

"Yes, it is. That's why I love sitting out here," I murmured.

"Well, you shouldn't sit out here alone," Ike said, smiling at me.

I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "It's not like anyone else would enjoy sitting here for hours. They'd get bored," I explained.

"I'll join you. Only if you invite me," he winked.

I rested my head against his shoulder. "You can come here whenever you want."

"I need a hand-written invitation."

I laughed. "I'll write you one and mail it to your room. One-day shipping," I joked.

He laughed as well, the sound making my heart soar with delight. "Good, I'll be waiting for it."

I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed him.

"Hey!" he said, playfully pushing me back. Before we knew it we were wrestling each other. Eventually, I managed to pin him down.

"Okay! You win," he laughed. I joined in, releasing him and rolling onto the grass next to him. Eventually, we lay in silence.

"Hey, Sheik?"

"Hm?"

"I think we're going to be an awesome couple," Ike said, smiling.

* * *

_Soo..? What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Could've been done better? Well, don't answer these questions mentally, leave a review. :D_

_Thanks for reading. Next theme: Drunk._

_Ahahaha, I can't wait! :D_


	7. Drunk

_Hey guys! I'm sure you missed me? Right? No? That's okay. I don't mind. :)_

_Anyway, here's the 6__th__ theme, Drunk. Very fun to write, but I think it turned out a little short. (opps?)_

_Tell me if I made any mistakes! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

A soft knocking echoed through the room.

"Zelda, the door," I grumbled.

"In the bathroom!" I heard her say, her voice muffled by the wall.

I sighed and threw the covers off. Whoever it is, better be important. I opened the door to find no one. I poked my head out the door and looked down the hall. There was no one in sight. It wasn't until I looked down that I noticed an envelope. Curiously, I picked it up and went back inside, closing the door behind me.

"Who was it?" Zelda asked, coming out of the bathroom. She was in her nightgown and her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"No one. It was only this letter," I said, holding it up.

"So, a letter was knocking on the door?" Zelda asked, humorously raising an eyebrow.

I folded my arm across my chest. "Obviously a letter can't knock on the door."

"I know. I was just kidding," Zelda said, smiling. "Well? Open it! Maybe it's from home!" She peered over my shoulder as I opened the letter and began reading it aloud:

**To Zelda and Sheik.**

**You've been invited! Hurray.**

**Where: The Smash Bar**

**When: 6pm till whenever you fuckers leave.**

**Why: For the hell of it.**

**-Snake**

"So, Snake's throwing a party? Smells fishy," Zelda muttered.

"I can think of one _blonde _reason why he would," I said, tossing the invite onto my dresser. Clearly, he was going to try to win Samus back from Marth.

"If you're thinking of the same blonde who didn't come to his last party being the reason, you are correct," Zelda agreed, walking to her closet. There was another knock on the door. I looked to Zelda, hoping she would get it, but she looked at me expectantly. I sighed and opened the door.

"Speaking of Snake's party," I said slyly.

"Don't even. I already got my 'special' invite," Samus said as she let herself in, putting air quotes around special.

"What did he do? Bring you roses and beg on his knees?" I joked, closing the door.

Samus laughed and then put on a serious face. "That's exactly what he did. He showed up at my door last night and, honest, begged on his knees."

"Wow, he must really like you," Zelda murmured, taking out her usual dress from her closet.

"But he knows I'm dating Marth. I mean, Snake's a nice guy and all but he's not my type," Samus said, sitting on my bed.

I joined her and wrapped the blanket around myself. "I'm guessing your type is royalty?" I asked, smirking.

"I'm guessing your type is mercenary?" she threw back. I brought the blanket up to cover my blush. Samus turned to Zelda. "Even if I wasn't dating Marth, I wouldn't date Snake."

"Are you still going to the party, though?" Zelda asked.

"It depends on if Marth is going," Samus said, laying back her head resting on my legs.

"You know what you should do? You should go alone and lead him on," I started to explain.

Zelda cut me off. "No, playing with people's feelings is not right."

"Ha, like I'd go through with one of your plans," Samus laughed. She paused. "Actually, that sounds like a really good idea."

"Oh no," Zelda sad, covering her face with her gloved hand.

"Well, since it's going to be at a bar, you could pretend to be drunk and 'confess' your feelings to him. Then, the next morning, he wakes up thinking you love him. All you have to do is deny you were even there!" I explained.

"Please, dear Goddesses, don't let them go through with this foolish plan," Zelda prayed as she placed her head against the wall.

Samus sat up and looked at me. "I like that a lot, Sheik."

"Oh, here we go again," Zelda moaned, gently banging her head against the wall.

"No, Zelda. I think this time will work. Snake will be too hung over to remember."

"Samus, drunk people tend to make stupid mistakes. If he, or _you both,_ get drunk, you'll probably wake up in his bed," Zelda calmly stated, removing her head from the wall.

"In the nude," I added.

"I think I know what Zelda meant," Samus said, "Besides, if you guys are both going, then I don't have to worry. You can both stop me if I do make a mistake."

"Ugh, I hate babysitting," I mumbled.

"Don't think of it like that. Think of it as being a spy," Samus grinned.

Breakfast was being served at the dining hall. Our usual table was filled with familiar faces. I was starving so I went straight to the breakfast table and grabbed a plate of eggs with toast. I returned to the table, sitting next to Zelda. It seemed like tonight's party was all anyone could talk about.

"Are you guys going to the party?" Link asked. Both Zelda and I nodded.

"What about you, Samus?" Peach asked, taking a bite into her apple.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if Marth is going," Samus answered. Peach nodded. She knew quite well the problem between them all.

"What about me?" Marth asked, putting his plate on the table and pulling out his chair.

"Snake's party. Did you get an invite?" Samus asked.

Marth snorted. "Nope, the invite only had Ike's name on it."

_So, Ike's going?_ I looked over at his table. Ike just took a seat and started eating his pancakes. He looked up at me, his mouth full. I gave him a smile and quickly swallowed and returned it. He mouthed something to me, but I couldn't understand what he was saying.

**What?** I mouthed, giving him a confused look.

**Are you going to the party?** He mouthed slowly.

I nodded. **Are you?**

He nodded. **Go with me?**

I grinned widely and nodded. Ike winked and picked up his fork, shoving another forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

"Aww, how sweet," Samus cooed next to me. She raised a brow at Ike's direction before giving me a knowing smile.

"Oh stop. He just asked me to go with him to the party."

"I guess that's his way of asking you to have sex with him," she whispered.

I laughed. "You have it all wrong. We're not going to do anything like that," I answered.

"You say that now, but once you're both drunk, you'll be all over each other."

I killed the last of the alloys, sighing in relief as I wiped the beads of sweat away.

"NEW RECORD!" I went to the bench and grabbed my water bottle. Pulling down my cowl, I took several gulps, feeling the cool water slide down my parched throat.

"Congratulations, Sheik. You just beat your own record for the second time today," Samus said, her voice coming through the training room's intercom. She was behind a glass window, sitting at the training room's control panel.

I smiled in thanks. "Only way to get better is to beat your own record." I took another sip of my water.

"True, but you should take a break from training and go relax. Besides, the party is in an hour. Save your energy. You're going to need it," Samus pointed out. I could tell she was smirking as she said those last words.

"Alright, I will," I said, taking my leave. I stopped and turned back to the glass window. "Wait, shouldn't you go get ready for the party, too?"

She came out of the control and walked over to me. "I'm not going. Marth doesn't like the idea," she said, heading for the door.

I walked alongside her. "What? Why?"

"He doesn't see the need to play with Snake's feelings so he said he wouldn't be happy if I did go through with it," she explained. There was a hint of sadness in her voice but it quickly faded. "I really wanted some free booze though."

"I'll be sure to bring you some when I get back," I promised.

She smiled. "Bring the good kind. I don't want any wine, though."

We reached the door and she opened it. "Don't worry, I know you don't like wine," I said, stepping out into the hallway. She didn't follow me out.

"Try not to do anything you'll regret, okay?"

"Okay, mother," I joked.

She rolled her eyes and went back into the training room. "Have fun!" she called over her shoulder.

_I will _I thought to myself as I went upstairs to my bedroom.

"Ready for the party?" Zelda greeted me as I walked through the door.

"Yeah. But, apparently, Samus isn't going," I answered, lying on my bed.

Zelda seemed to be pleased. "Why is that?"

"Marth doesn't like the idea of playing with Snake's feelings. So she doesn't want to make him upset," I explained.

"At least he has common sense," Zelda muttered.

"Hey, I do have common sense," I said "I just don't use it."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you do." She grinned as she went to her closet, searching through her many dresses to find one suitable for a party. I got up and went to my own closet, pulling out my blue outfit. Eventually, Zelda settled on wearing her green dress. As we both got dressed, there was a knock on the door. I glared at Zelda from behind my bangs. I was not answering it this time. She sighed and answered the door. It was Link.

"Ready, Zelda?"

"In a minute. I just have to do my hair," Zelda answered, sprinting past me to the bathroom. My hair was already braided so I left the room.

"Hey Sheik," Link greeted, smiling at me.

"Hello, Link. How are you?" I replied.

"Swell. How about you?"

"Fine. Thanks for asking." He gave me a thumbs up as I walked past him. I turned down the hall. _Now, where to find Ike?_

I stopped in front of his bedroom door. _Okay, just knock on the door. _I brought my hand up to the door, but it wouldn't go any closer._ It's not that hard._ My fist remained a mere few inches away from the door. _Come on Sheik! What are you afraid of? It's just a door! You've knocked on plenty others before!_ Still, my hand refused to move. _Damn it._ I sighed and pulled my hand back. _Why is this so difficult?_ Out of pure frustration, I ended up punching the door, causing a hole to form in the center. _Opps._ The door opened while my hand was still stuck in it. A shirtless Marth with ruffled hair answered the door. Clearly, I woke him up from his nap. He stared at my hand that was obviously still in the door and then turned to me, raising an eyebrow. "I can fix it," I said in apology, as I removed my hand.

He nodded and brushed his bangs away. "I think you're going to be a handful to Ike," Marth muttered, examining the hole.

"Speaking of Ike, is he here?" I asked.

"Nah, he went early to the party to help set up," he answered, stretching.

"Oh, okay. Thanks. Sorry for waking you up."

He nodded, turning back inside and shutting the door.

The party could be heard outside from the bar itself. The beat to dance music vibrated the ground and drowned out all conversation. I had caught up to Zelda and Link and all three of us went in together. Walking into the party, flashing lights dazed me. There were way too many people in this place, must of which were humans that Snake knew. I could see a few Smashers in the crowd, but I couldn't spot the spikey blue haired mercenary. I felt arms wrap around my stomach from behind.

"I found you," Ike breathed into my ear, his breath tickling my skin. It was clear that he was drinking, the smell of alcohol obvious in his breath.

"IKE, I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!" I shouted over the music, facing him.

He kept his arms around me, pulling me closer. "YEAH, BUT I FOUND YOU!" He was about to lean in and kiss me when the song changed, turning into a much faster beat. "LETS GO DANCE!" He dragged me towards the dance floor, which was packed with people.

"WHAT? NO! I CAN'T DANCE!" I hollered at him, trying to pull myself free.

"WHAT?" he screamed, the music completely muffling his voice. We were really close to the DJ.

"I SAID I CANT DANCE!"

"YOU WANT ME TO TAKE OFF MY PANTS?"

"NO! I CANT DANCE!" I repeated, feeling my throat strain with effort.

"OH. WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO?" Ike grinned and took my hand away from the dance floor. I sighed in relief, even though it was still impossible to hear anyone.

Ike tripped over the leg of a chair as we headed to a table.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" I asked, helping him stand up.

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING THE CHAIR IF IT'S OKAY?"

"I WAS ASKING YOU!"

"NO YOU WEREN'T!"

"ARE YOU MESSING WITH ME?"

"MAYBE!"

"I THINK YOU HAD TOO MUCH TO DRINK!"

"YOU WANT SOMETHING TO DRINK?"

I slapped my face in frustration. "NO, I SAID YOU HAD TOO MUCH TO DRINK!"

"DO YOU WANT BEER OR TEQUILA?" Ike was grinning.

I slapped his arm. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME PERFECTLY WELL!"

"YOU WANT ME TO JUMP IN A WELL?"

"I GIVE UP!" I screamed, throwing my hands up in defeat. _I fucking hate parties!_ I turned around heading for the exit.

Ike laughed, grabbing my arm and pulling me back. "I'M KIDDING! I CAN HEAR YOU!"

"NOW MY THROAT HURTS! THANKS A LOT!" I said to him.

"DO YOU WANT SOMETHING TO DRINK?" he asked.

I paused, considering getting a drink. Zelda's words echoed through my mind: _Drunk people tend to make stupid mistakes._ But, then again, one drink wouldn't hurt.. "YES, I'LL TAKE SOME BEER!"

Ike grinned, and took my hand. "COME ON! I'LL BUY US BOTH SOME!" He led us to the bar, where he proceeded to try and communicate with the bartender, who seemed to be deaf. Eventually, the bartender understood what Ike said and handed us two bottles of beer. We both opened them and drank some.

"WANT TO HAVE A DRINKING CONTEST?" Ike suggested, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO GET DRUNK!" I said, raising the bottle to my lips.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH GETTING DRUNK?" he asked

"DRUNK PEOPLE TEND TO MAKE STUPID MISTAKES!" I said, repeating Zelda's words.

Ike leaned closer to me, his alcoholic breath next to my ear. He whispered words that sent goose bumps down my spine: "What kind of stupid mistake did you have in mind?"

* * *

_So? What'd you guys think? Leave a review. :D_

_Sorry if the screaming part was confusing.. :P_

_Also, I'm trying to come up with a new title. I feel like the current one is too bland.. and like, boring. But, I don't know what to call it. So far, I have these ideas:_

_-The Thorn on a Rose_

_-To Learn, To Love_

_-Your One and Only_

_-Her Perfect Memories_

_I don't know if they even match the story. I was just brainstorming.. You can give me ideas or vote on those. I don't really care. Whichever you feel comfortable doing. :)_

_(Thanks MasterShortPantsx3 for the review. :D)_

_Next Theme (__**REQUESTED BY FLAME FALCON)**__: Doubt_

_Bye! Have a great day. :)_

_Am I using too many smile faces….? :P_


	8. Doubt

_(Silently creeps in after being gone for a long time) Sorry!_

_Life has been crazy. I had projects after projects and I had to help my aunt move. (not fun..)_

_I hope you all enjoyed Drunk, even though anyone was hardly drunk.. But oh well. :D_

_Unlike the previous theme, this one is more serious. Adult theme I guess? It doesn't start out like one, but later on it's obvious. If you have suicidal thoughts/tendencies, I advise you to take precaution when reading it. I don't want to trigger anyone.._

* * *

"So it's down to the last 20 seconds, both Captain Falcon and I have at least 150% each. Kirby and Yoshi are trying to find a way to take us both out when all of the sudden, Captain get behind both of them and gave them a Falcon Punch. They both came flying towards me and I just brought my sword down and finished them! They both went flying and lost their last life." The sound of laughter filled the large living room as Ike recounted his battle from this morning. It was truly funny to watch and very unexpected to happen. Ike's eyes gleamed with pride as he looked at everyone laughing. He caught my eyes and smiled. I felt my breath escape my lips as I returned him the smile. Even after all these years I've been dating him, his smile still took my breath away. With the Brawl years far behind us, I knew when we were invited back to the Smash Mansion, our relationship would grow stronger. I never doubted his love for me. It was true, pure love. Not even the different worlds we lived in. While we were both away, Ike had even got a little taller. Looking around, I felt happy that everyone was back together. Most of the smashers had a change in appearance, but they were still the same smashers I knew since I first came here. _Outward appearance could never show the true beauty inside_ you is what Ike used to say to me.

"Tell them about your first match against Link!" Captain Falcon suggested.

Ike chuckled. He looked so confident that he was going to win.."

I remembered my first match against Ike. It was a team battle, me and Samus vs. Link and Ike. The fact that it cost Ike the match because he saw my face still made me smile. _Boys could be stupid at times.._

"So I caught his bomb and threw it straight back at him, nailing him in the face!" Everyone laughed, even Link, who playfully punched Ike in the shoulder.

It was great to be home. My real home.

Ike grabbed my hand, leading me away from everyone. "Where are we going?" I asked.

He blushed slightly. "I want to watch the stars with you," Ike said shyly.

I laughed. "Stargazing? What did Crimea do to you while you were there?"

"It made me realize how much I missed you. Every time I sat under a tree, all I could think of was you," he said, opening the back door. The moon was a crescent shape and hung overhead. We head towards my favorite tree and both reclined against it. The sound of the lake's waves crashing down on the shore was soothing. I leaned in against his chest, his smell of cinnamon wrapping around me. At first it was silence but then Ike asked a question. "Do you ever wonder if there is anything out there?"

"No, not really," I answered, looking up at the night sky.

"What if there's another dimension where we are like sworn enemies and are trying to kill each other?"

I laughed. "Now I think you're crazy."

"Hey it could be real. For all you know, there could be aliens living on separate planets!" Ike grinned, the thought of other life forms made him excited.

I snorted. "I doubt it."

"You just won't accept the idea," Ike said, playing with my braid.

"Or maybe I know it's not true and that idea is preposterous," I said.

"Why do people use big words?" Ike asked himself.

"So people like you don't understand adult conversation," I said, laughing.

He brushed the bangs away from my face. "I love the sound of your laugh," he whispered. I looked at him and smiled, feeling a blush color my cheeks. Ike leaned down and kissed me before pulling back. "Wait, I need to get something," He said, getting up. "I'll be right back."

I nodded and watched Ike as he returned to the Smash Mansion. Staring out over the lakes, I felt waves of nostalgia crash down on me. _How long has it been since I last sat here?_ The crescent moon's reflection was distorted from the lake. Past the lake, it seemed like the world just stopped after a mile. _Strange, I never remembered that._ But, then again, the Master Hands had to expand Smash Mansion for the newcomers. _Maybe they forgot to expand the land as well?_ I looked up at the stars. They really were beautiful tonight.

After what seemed like ages, Ike never showed up. Getting up and stretching, I went back inside, in search of him. Opening the back door, I returned inside. I noticed that many of the smashers had gone to bed. "Has anyone seen Ike?" I asked out loud to no one in particular.

"I saw him go upstairs like a while ago," Pit said, looking up from a card game with Snake.

"Thanks," I said, heading up stairs.

I found Ike talking to Zelda. They were speaking in hushed tones so I hid behind the corner, just out of ear shot. Ike pulled out a small, blue box and opened it for Zelda to see. I squinted at the box, seeing something sparkle. It was a ring. Zelda seemed delighted, bouncing up and won, crying tears of joy and hugging Ike. I backed away from the corner, my back against the wall. _What did I just see?_ _Did he just propose?_ I ran away from the wall and nearly leapt down the stairs.

"Did you find Ike?" I ignored Pit, knowing that if I spoke, I would burst into tears. The cold night breeze bit at my face as fresh tears slowly rolled down my cheeks. My legs kept running, even though I knew I would reach the end soon enough.

I slowed to a halt, and peered over the edge. The black void seemed to stare back at me._ What did he want with Zelda? Doesn't he love me? Was he just lying to me this whole time? _I buried my face in my hands and started sobbing. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was in love with me, right? _No, he was asking Zelda to marry him. You're not Zelda_ I thought to myself. But how? I've never seen them together. I took a step closer to the edge, wondering how far down the void stretched.

"Sheik! I finally found you!" I heard Ike call from a distance. But I didn't look back to him. The tears stopped flowing and I felt numb. "Sheik?" he asked, his voice coming closer.

_He doesn't love me._

I stuck my foot out, feeling my foot connect with nothing but air.

"No!" Ike's strong arms wrapped around my torso as I nearly fell into the darkness. He hoisted me up, hugging me tightly. I was limp in his arms, shock preventing me from moving. Then, I heard something Ike had never done.

He was crying. Ike's shoulders shook as he pressed me tighter to him, my head resting against his chest. His heartbeat was almost like a fast drum. No, he wasn't crying. Ike was sobbing.

After a minute to collect himself, he finally spoke, his voice quivering. "Why did you do that?"

"I-I don't know," I said, my voice hardly coming out. He released me, pushing me back to look at my face. His blue eyes were puffy and there were still tears on his face. I couldn't look at him like this. "You gave Zelda a ring. You're going to marry he," I murmured, looking away.

"No, I'm not. I showed her the ring to see if you'd like it." Ike dug around in his pocket and pulled out the same small box. Before I could act, he kneeled down and opened the box. "Sheik, will you marry me?"

I felt like time stopped as I felt my heart skip a beat. I opened my mouth, but when no words came out, I just let out a squeak of delight, nodding. He grabbed my hand, unwound my bandage around my ring finger and slid on the ring. I brought up the ring to my eyes to see it better, blinking away tears. It was silver with an exotic design. A diamond shone in the moonlight. Ike stood up and I hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Promise you won't ever scare me like that," Ike murmured into my ear.

"I promise," I answered.

He broke the hug, but held my hand as he led me back to the tree, where we both lay against the tree. I rested my head against his chest, breathing in his smell. Ike kissed the top of my head, his warm breath sending chills down my spine. The ring he gave me twinkled in the corner of my eye. _I never should've doubted him._ I slowly drifted asleep, his heartbeat becoming a lullaby.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed! _

_Next update will take time. Thank you all for being patient. :)_

_Next theme: Torture_

_After that, the next 2 themes have been requested._

_Have a wonderful day!_

_(Silently creeps back into hiding)_


End file.
